scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Demon Face Chase
|previousepisode = The Lion Men |nextepisode = TBA }} The Demon Face Chase is the second episode of Scooby-Doo! All Star Spooks. Premise The gang is in the mountains to head to a festival, however a strange man brings the face of a demon into the world! Plot A man is walking along through the mountains of New Mexico. Suddenly, a cloaked figure runs in front of him. “Hello!” exclaimed the man, “who are you?” The cloaked figure laughed and put his hood down. He had black hair and glowing white eyes. “Cometh spirits, don’t let him walk any further!” he exclaimed. Above the cloaked figure, a giant face appeared, the face of a demon! “Ah!” screamed the man. He began to run, but the demon face flew after him. He soon found himself at the edge of the mountain. “No, please, get away!” The demon face came closer, and the man stumbled off the mountain, screaming all the way. … “Well gang, we made it to New Mexico!” exclaimed Fred. “Like, I need some food,” groaned Shaggy. “Reah, re roo,” agreed Scooby. “We can eat after we check into the hotel,” said Velma. “Yeah, c’mon guys!” exclaimed Daphne. The van was driving along through a town on a bright and sunny day. It turned to the left and stopped in front of a hotel. Soon, the gang had checked in and was driving through town in the Mystery Machine. They stopped in front of a large restaurant. “Like, oh boy!” exclaimed Shaggy. The gang got out of the van and entered. “Greetings,” said a man, “I am Joe, let me take you to your table.” He led the gang to a table. “A waiter is coming,” Joe said. He walked off. Within a minute, a waiter appeared. “Hello,” he said, “would you like the Ultra Food Deluxe? It’d be enough for all of you…” “We’ll take three of those,” said Fred. “Got it,” said the waiter. He walked off. “We can split the Ultra Food Deluxe and Scooby and Shaggy can each have their own,” Fred said to Daphne and Velma. Soon, the waiter came back with their food. “That’ll be thirty dollars,” said the waiter. Fred handed him the cash and when he looked back, Scooby and Shaggy had eaten everything. He laughed. Soon, everybody had finished eating and was ready to leave. However, the moment they got off they overheard a conversation between a man and a woman. “Okay Alta,” said the man, “how far away is the festival?” “Not too far Jack,” said Alta, “up in the mountains. They’ll have great food!” “Like, did you say-” began Shaggy. “Food?” he and Scooby both asked at once. “Yes,” said Alta, “plenty of food up at the Mountain Festival.” “When is it?” asked Fred. “All day tomorrow,” said Alta. “And anybody can come!” added Jack. “Although I’d rather not…” “Please Jack?” she asked. “Oh, fine!” he exclaimed, “let’s go.” “Let’s go too,” said Fred. “Tomorrow,” added Velma. The next day, the gang was in the Mystery Machine and ready to go by the early morning. “Well gang, our trust GPS will guide us to the mountains,” said Fred. “Hey dumb-dumb,” said the GPS, “you should take a left now and you’ll reach your destination!” “But the hotel is on the left,” said Daphne. “So much for the trust GPS,” said Velma, “it’s garbage.” “Who you calling garbage you piece of-” began the GPS when it was cut off by Fred turning it off. He begins the drive up the mountains. Within no time, they’re there! “Greetings kids!” exclaimed a man, “my brother’s supposed to be running the festival, but he was sick. I wish there wasn’t a festival though, I hate it. Anyway, I’m your host, Blake!” “Hi sir,” said Fred. “Like, where’s the food?” asked Shaggy. “Reah, where?” asked Scooby. “Everywhere,” mumbled Blake. “But don’t get any peanut butter near me, I’m allergic.” He stomped off. Scooby and Shaggy ran off and began picking out foods. “Well, I wonder what there is here,” said Fred. “I don’t know, but it seems like plenty!” said Alta, walking over. “I don’t believe in ghosts,” said Jack, “I’m not going to that stupid ghost thing tonight.” “Me neither,” said Alta. “That sounds cool,” said Velma. “Yeah, let’s go,” said Velma. “Like, go where?” asked Shaggy, walking over with a bag of peanut butter cookies. “You’ll see,” said Fred, “it isn’t until tonight.” “In case we get scared, let’s save the cookies,” said Shaggy. “Rokay,” said Scooby. That night, the gang all walked into a large tent. Inside was a group. They sat down. “Where’s the man?” demanded Blake, “his show was supposed to start ten minutes ago!” “Like, zoinks!” moaned Shaggy. Suddenly, a cloaked figure entered the room and pulled down his hood to reveal the black hair and glowing white eyes! “Your friend is not coming today, as he fell off a cliff last night,” said the figure, “as I was the one who drove him off it! Do not fear, he is okay, just a broken leg. I am Joel, your host today! And I’m going to show you how I drove him off the cliff, cometh spirits!” The giant demon head rose out of nowhere. “You all must leave!” it cackled, “all of you!” “Run!” exclaimed a man. Everybody in the tent ran out. “After them!” shouted Joel. The demon head soared outside and towards the crowd. Alta and Jack were there. “Ah!” screamed Jack. The demon head laughed and vanished. “Okay, let’s go!” exclaimed Blake. “Everybody leave!” “Good plan,” said Alta. “No,” said Fred, “the Scooby gang is on the case, you have nothing to fear! In our past, we’ve fought ghosts, all of them were fake. This one is too, and we’ll prove it.” “You’ve got one hour,” mumbled Blake. “Okay gang,” said Fred, “let’s split up. Scooby, you and Shaggy go check out the tent. We’ll check out here.” “Like, okay Fred,” said Shaggy. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy were searching the tent. “Like, that Joel guy’s gone already,” said Shaggy. “Reah, ruh,” said Scooby. Suddenly, Joel appeared and laughed. Shaggy tossed his bag of peanut butter cookies at him in an attempt to knock him town, but he just grabbed the bag and tossed it aside. “Like, run Scoob!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Rokay!” exclaimed Scooby. The two buddies ran outside. “Spirits cometh, after them!” roared Joel. The demon head came soaring after them. “Like, hide somewhere!” exclaimed Shaggy. The two buddies leaped off the side of the cliff and tumbled down in front of an entrance to a cave. “Inside!” exclaimed Scooby. They both slid in and fainted. … When they woke up, they would the cave was filled with tools such as shovels. “Like, I wonder what all this digging stuff is for,” said Shaggy. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and hid. Blake entered holding a sack. “I wonder what’s down here,” he said. He emptied out the sack to reveal a projector. “I wonder why Joel would have this. Hmm…” He walked out of the cave, stepping on the projector by mistake. Suddenly, the demon face appeared. “Get out!” it roared. The demon face began to chase Scooby and Shaggy, but they ran out of the cave and continued down the mountain. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were searching around the mountain. They bumped into Alta and Jack. “Hi guys,” said Daphne. “Have you solved the mystery?” asked Jack. “Sadly not yet,” said Velma, “we’re looking for clues.” “And I just found one!” exclaimed Fred. He held up a newspaper with a hole in it. “We don’t want to get in the way of your work,” said Alta, “c’mon Jack.” “We need to find the missing section of this newspaper,” said Fred. “Velma, take the Mystery Machine into town and get a copy of this newspaper.” “On it Fred,” said Velma. She hopped into the van and began driving. Half way down, she heard the door open and close. “Like, hey Velma,” said Shaggy. “Rello!” exclaimed Scooby. “I hope you don’t mind that we hopped in to get away from the giant demon head, but like, get this,” said Shaggy. “Get what?” asked Velma. “Scoob and I found a secret cave filled with shovels, and then Blake came in and dumped a projector out of a sack,” said Shaggy. “Hmm…” said Velma, “interesting. Fred sent me into town to get a copy of a newspaper.” “Like, sounds less scary,” said Shaggy. And so the van continued along. But little did they know that Joel was following them! Meanwhile, Daphne and Fred were waiting for Velma. “I’m tired of standing up,” said Daphne. She sat down and slid into a secret passageway. “Okay Daphne,” said Fred. Suddenly, he looked around and realized Daphne was gone. “Oh no!” he exclaimed. He walked over to the passageway and fell in as well! Meanwhile, the Mystery Machine had stopped outside a store. There was a newspaper for sale. Velma bought it and returned to the Mystery Machine. “Here’s the torn article,” said Velma. Suddenly, she realized somebody was sitting next to her- Joel! “Give me that newspaper!” he yelled. Joel swiped it and leaped out of the van before hopping into his own car and driving off. “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “Rikes!” yelped Scooby. They leaped under their seats as Velma started to drive after Joel. Meanwhile, Daphne and Fred were wandering down a dark tunnel. “I hope there’s a light at the end of this tunnel,” said Fred. “Me too,” said Daphne, “and a clue!” Meanwhile, the two cars were driving. Velma turned left and was able to cut in front of Joel. However, he rammed the Mystery Machine, sending it flying. It landed on top of his car. Joel then turned crazily until the Mystery Machine went flying off. However, it was able to get right next to Joel. “Scooby, Shaggy, if you got out the window and get the newspaper, I’ll give you guys an entire box of Scooby Snacks!” exclaimed Velma. “Like, fine,” said Shaggy. He and Scooby did as they were told and were able to get the newspaper from Joel. They handed it to Velma and took their box of Scooby Snacks. “This is not the end!” exclaimed Joel. Just as he was about the ram the van, Velma turned around and drove away. … Soon, the entire gang had met up. Fred and Daphne had made it out. “And that’s what happened,” finished Velma after telling Fred and Daphne what had happened. Fred took the newspaper. “Here’s what it says: the bank was robbed of millions of dollars last night. The police chased the thief to the mountains, but then lost him. I think this is all making sense now!” “Right,” said Velma. “And that means it’s time to set a trap!” exclaimed Fred, “Scooby and Shaggy need to lure Joel into his tent and we’ll all be waiting outside to push it down of him.” “Like, no way man!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Reah!” agreed Scooby, “ro ray!” “Oh c’mon,” said Fred, “would you do it for a Scooby Snack?” “Like, she got us Scoob,” moaned Shaggy. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy were walking along. “Like, I can’t believe we both know who Joel really is!” exclaimed Shaggy. Suddenly, Joel appeared. “You fools!” he laughed, “you’ll never tell my secret, spirits cometh!” The demon head appeared and laughed. “Like, run Scoob!” exclaimed Shaggy. The two buddies began to run and Joel and the demon gave chase. They lured him into the tent and ran out. Fred, Daphne, and Velma pushed. Blake appeared with the police. “Did you kids solve it?” he asked. “You’re just in time for the unmasking!” exclaimed Velma. Joel poked his head out and Velma whipped off the mask. “Jack!” exclaimed Blake. Alta walked over and asked “he’s the demon?” “He’s also the bank robber,” said Fred. “He hid the money up here in the mountains and dressed up as Joel to stop people from finding it. You see, the money is buried under the location of the tent!” “That explains the tools we found,” said Daphne. “And why he didn’t want Alta and him to go,” said Velma. “That’s true,” said Jack, “and I would’ve gotten away with it too, if it hadn’t been for you meddling kids!” … The next day, the gang was leaving New Mexico. “Like, Scoob, I’m hungry,” said Shaggy. “Re roo,” said Scooby. “Don’t worry, we found your peanut butter cookies under the tent,” said Velma. “Roh-roy!” exclaimed Scooby, “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Joel *Demon Face Suspects Culprits Locations *New Mexico Notes/trivia *None Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! All Star Spooks the Complete Series